Daddy, did you kill Ariel's mom?
by love.eat.write
Summary: Being the child of Capitan Hook and Emma Swan does have it perks. One of them is that you can just ask them if all the Disney theories are true or not. Just a colection of short, fluffy and funny moments in the Jones-Swan family.
1. Unfortunate Question

**My first OUAT story... I hope you like it. It's just a short, fluffy one-shot.**

 **It happens eight years later, and everyone is safe and sound in Storybrook. I'm a huge CS fan, and this is how I imagined a child of them would be like.**

 **Hope to write more OUAT fics! Oh, and for the record... english is not my first language, it's spanish, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me, so I don't make them next time.**

* * *

"Daddy, did you kill Ariel's mom?" The seven year old said, lifting up her gaze from her tablet, and making everyone freeze at their seats.

Killian Jones looked at his daughter; shock express on his face, his mouth opening and closing, and not a sound coming out from it. It was his mother-in-law, Snow-White, who finally made a sound after spilling all the coffee out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, honey, what did you say?"She asked her granddaughter, trying to sound normal and calm.

Katie's gaze looked at her family, not quite understanding why everyone was in such a shock.

Her grandpa David had frozen at her words, and was now switching his eyes from her to her daddy. Her older brother, Henry, was trying to contain a laugh; and her brother's-other-mother, Auntie Regina, had plop her head between her arms at the table.

"I asked daddy if he killed Ariel's mom!"Katie said again, getting a bit upset. Why did everyone treat her like that? She took the tablet she had been holding in her arms, and turned it so that she could show the grown-ups on the table the electronic device, "In here it says that Capitan Hook killed The Little Mermaid's mom. And Untie Ariel is The Little Mermaid!" She finished, as everyone saw what the toddler in the house was looking at moments ago.

It was one of those pages that read " _The theories about Disney stories"_

"Oh, and what is a " _theory_ "?" She asked, making a funny face, her golden hair swinging in the air.

Regina lifted her face from her arms for the first time since Katie spoke up.

"Swan, did we not tell you to not let her look on those web pages?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed, but actually having fun that it wasn't her the one under the line of fire this time.

Emma stood up and hurried to her daughter's side, taking the tablet out of her tiny hands.

"A theory is something that people think, but that can or cannot be true" She explained to the little girl, "And that is _certainly_ not true" She finished, but then a thought crossed her face, and she turned to look at the man who share those piercing blue eyes with her daughter, "Right?" She asked.

Killian's eyes went wide open at his wife's hesitation.

"Of course it isn't true!" He exclaimed, and then turned to see everyone in the table looking at him, asking the same question silently, "It isn't!" He insisted, "I never killed a mermaid… not at least that I can think of"

It wasn't the first time that Katie grabbed on the tablet that Henry had given her for Christmas two years ago, googled one of their names, and their story (Disney version) popped up for her.

The first time, she had googled "Snow-White" and it took them three months to convince her that her grandmother didn't own the dress shown on the picture.

At last, the only way Emma and Killian could solve their daughter's insistence – and tears, after Snow-White herself told her she never had a dress like that one – was buying a fantasy Snow-White dress for her, in the closest toy-shop.

It was no longer after that when she discovered that "Auntie Regie" was the Evil Queen, and "Auntie Zele" was the Wicked Witch of the West.

But Emma and Killian could have never guessed their daughter's reaction to finding that out.

Instead of being afraid, she had insisted on spending more time with them, asking Zelena several times to teach her how to fly a broom, and begged Regina to let her look inside her magic mirror.

Both sisters told the pirate's daughter that they couldn't do that, as she could not learn to fly on a broom, and as there was no "magic mirror" in Storybrook.

Again, it all ended up when Killian took out his wallet and bought the blond-hair-girl a fake magic mirror and normal broom that they painted like the one Zelena used to have.

She was, after all, a pirate's daughter, and she always got what she wanted.

The thing was that for Katherine Jones, there was no Realm in which all these people that knew, cherished and loved her would ever be able to harm her.

She knew her daddy and aunties and other people in this place had done very bad things. But she also knew that they had found a way back to the people they used to be.

Like his daddy, who had abandoned his quarell on her brother's grandpa to love and protect her mommy.

Or her aunties Regie and Zele, who had chosen good over evil to protect the people they loved.

Even her grandpas had done bad things, and they were supposed to be the heroes!

So, for her, all the things that they had done could stay in the past. But she wanted to know all of them! And she wanted to be just like her mommy, and be able to do magic. And she also wanted to be just like her daddy, and sail to different realms and have lots of adventures!

It's not necessary to say that after she found out her father was Capitan Hook, they couldn't take her out of her pirate attire for _months_

"Okay, this has been enough for you, little bean" Emma told her daughter, taking her unfinished, cold hot chocolate and marshmallows out of her hands, "Go to your room, you have homework to finish for tomorrow"

Katie's face could have been the one of an actress.

"Meee?" The little one said, "But mommy! Henry is here just until the afternoon! Then he goes back to collage!" She protested.

"Well, more reasons to go up and finish your homework" Her brother told her, "So we can go to the playground before I go, and we can play together and imagine stories!" With that, her whole face lighted up, her deep blue eyes thrilling with emotion. After her daddy, the second best story-teller was her older brother.

"Come on, let's go" Emma hurried her youngest child, "You don't imagine how embarrassing is when your own child doesn't have her homework done, when your mom is the principal" She said

Snow rolled her eyes, remembering that one, awkward time when she had to summon up her own daughter and son-in-law at school because Katie wasn't doing things properly at school.

"Well, okay" Katie agreed with her mom, "BUT I WANNA GO TO DISNEYLAND!" She yelled at them while going to her bedroom.

* * *

 **When I started this, I only thought of this story... but now I have tons of them. Little, hilarious moments of Hook, Emma, their daughter and the rest of them. So maybe I'll start updating them here, as short one-shots!**

 **In any case, I hoped to liked and enjoyed it as much as I did writing it at work! haha.**

 **Cheers!**


	2. And Disneyland it is! (Part 1)

**I just HAD to write this one! Part two will be updated next week!**

* * *

Emma didn´t know how everything had come up to this.

It all started two months ago, when her youngest child, Katie, asked a highly inappropriate question at the breakfast table.

 _Daddy, did you kill Ariel's mom_?

Ugh. The question and moment still hanged on her memory.

Although, true be told, it was such a hilarious moment after that. And then, her child had found out Disneyland's webpage, and there was no single moment of the day when she wouldn't mention, beg and do everything in her power to convince every grown up around her to take her to Disneyland.

She had even asked _Grumpy_!

So, after much begging, and crying, and yelling, and more begging, Katie Jones had finally convince Emma a.k.a "The Savior", Capitan Hook, Snow-White, Prince Charming, The Evil Queen and The Wicked Witch of the West to go to Disneyland…. Because that couldn't be awkward at all, _right_?

And that's how they ended up here: racing throw the crowded streets of Maine, trying to reach the airport on time.

Emma knew her daughter was a totally spoiled child. Everything she said had to be done, and she was so annoyed at that. Henry had always been many things, but spoiled had never been one of them. But how could Katie not be spoil, when she had her father and grandfather around her little finger (and even her older brother, too)?

She had to end up all of this, get firm and tell Killian that this was the last time they agreed to her daughter's wishes. But then again… must she? As children, no one ever thought about what Emma or Killian desired. Grown-ups always took the decisions for them, not letting them have their "free-will", whether you call it the foster-home system… or being sold as a salve to a cargo ship by your own father.

And they wanted nothing more for their daughter than her being absolutely and ultimately happy. They wanted her to feel that they had in consideration all her wishes and desires.

And she was, after all, a pirate's daughter, getting what she wanted.

"Come on Neal! Help Katie get out of the car" Her father hurried up her now twelve-years-old brother.

Neal Charming had grown up so much in all this time. He had gotten the gens just the opposite as hers, having their mother's black hair and their father's blue eyes. But no one could deny the resemblance between Emma and Neal.

The dark haired boy helped his niece get out of the car, and then went to look for some trolleys to put their luggage on.

Emma looked at her husband, who was looking amazed at the airport in front of them.

This was not going the first time for Killian to be on a plane. Shortly after they defeated the Black Fairy and were sure no more threats would come to Storybrooke – at least for some time - they went on a well-deserved honeymoon - to Europe. By plane.

Emma couldn't stop laughing all the time until they arrived in London.

But the honeymoon had been the best. They hadn't got any real chance to be alone, completely alone, without any worries before that. And although at the beginning they had insisted Henry on coming along with them, in the end Emma was glad that her son had refused so hard. It had been really nice to have that experience.

"Henry!" Katie's child voice got Emma out of her thoughts. She watched as her daughter dropped her princesses' bag on the floor, running to her older brother, "You came!" Henry kneeled down, opening his arms and catching his youngest sister, lifting her up.

"Hello to you to, baby bean" Henry told his sister, "I missed you too"

Emma smiled. She never though life could make so happy. Her son, the boy who once believed anything was possible, _hell_ , the one with the heart of the truest believer, had known become an amazing young man; she had a beautiful and incredible daughter with the man she loved most in this world, her one True love and as if that was not enough, her children had an amazingly great relationship. Henry would do anything to see his little sister smile, and Katie though Henry was the best hero of all her stories.

"I'm not a baby!" Katie screamed. Closing her arms, still being hold up by Henry.

"Of course you aren't" He answered her. Then press a kiss into her forehead, "You just act like one… or otherwise how did you convince all of them of doing this?" He asked her, but the answer didn't come from Katie's lips.

"She just put on her best puppy face to her father and grandfather and in two days they had bought and made all the reservations, what do you think?" Regina answer her son's questions, as Katie giggle at her godmother's answer.

"Hey, if I recall correctly it was you who made all the reservations of Disney's resort, love" Killian answered her, "She might have Dave and us around her little finger, but she also has you"

Regina tried to hide her smile, but at last she couldn't.

It was true, Katie had won her heart. She was, after all, really fond of children, and her being her only son's sister made her special. The day Emma told she wanted her to be her daughter's godmother was one of the few occasions she drop joy tears in her life.

"That's not fair" Henry answer, putting Katie on the ground again, "You never took me to Disney as a child. And I asked you many times!"

Regina shrugged.

"I was still the Evil Queen by that time. And the last I wanted to see was many Snow-white on those pretty dresses"

"I never had that silly dress!" Emma's mother shouted from behind, "And I almost never wore dresses back in the Enchanted Forest!" Regina turned to look at her former nemesis.

"Yeah, well, they said I wanted to kill you because you were prettier than me. How silly can that be?" She answered her, "Let's not play the _"who is worst portrait by Disney_ " game"

"Hey, they married me with almost every princess" David said, "I think I win the game" Killian turn to look at him

"Mate, they give you many women and you think that's bad?" He mocked him. Emma looked at him, and punches him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ouch! I'm sorry love, didn't mean it like that" He finished, with a cut voice.

"Actually, you only married two" Henry answered, "Prince Charming is Snow-White and Cinderella's prince. All the rest of them have names"

Snow looked at Charming.

"Ashley, David?" She jokingly asked him "Seriously?"

"When I see aaalllll the Disney princesses there" Katie said, "I'm going to tell them that my granny is Snow-White, and mi granddaddy is Prince Charming and my-"The seven years old child could just continue to enumerate all her family.

"Sweetheart" She stopped her daughter, "What did your dad and I told you? You can't, under any circumstances, tell anyone who we really are" ' _Not like if anyone is going to believe a seven years old child that her father is Captain Hook, anyway'_ The savior thought to herself.

Katie pouted, looking at all the grownups around her.

"Okay" She sighted, "I'll be good and not tell anyone anything"

"And how did we tell your grandma's name is?" David asked his youngest grandchild. Katie looked up, and started pointing at each one of them

" _Mary Margaret_ " The toddler sighted. She didn't like that name. Mary Margaret was a strange name to her granny.

"I don't want to hurry any of us" The wicked witch of the west spoke, appearing behind them, "But if we don't hurry up, we'll miss a plane" She said, "Or we could make all of this much easier and I'd just bring all of us there"

Emma appeared, a hand rising up

"No magic" She said, "For once, we are going to be a normal, happy family, like the rest" Regina snort.

"Yeah, a normal family in which your parents look the same age as you, and you are married to a two hundred years old pirate" Killian protested with a small 'hey!', and Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh; I'm sorry, two hundred years former pirate. Oh, and I forgot: we share a son" Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that's the weirdest one" He muttered.

Katie heard all their talking, and smiled brightly. She was young, but not stupid. She knew her family wasn't normal. She knew no one in Storybrook was normal. But she wouldn't change a thing of it.

Because all of these people; heroes and villains and former villains and pirates… they had, all in their strange way, found true love. And she knew that that was not something that every family had.

Love.


	3. And Disneyland it is! (Part 2)

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME or anything from the ABC company. If I would, Colin would never leave the set**.

* * *

Big, striking-blue eyes were looking at the magnificent castle in the front. A huge, beautiful smile plastered on their daughter's face.

And at that moment, Hook knew that he took the right decision when he booked the entry tickets to Disneyland's fantastic them park.

Katie was still up on Killian's arms, Emma standing at their right side with a grin, her eyes coming back and forth between her daughter's and her husband's faces; looking at those identical blue eyes their shared.

"It's beautiful daddy!" The seven-year princess said looking at Disney's magic kingdom castle, where hundreds of tourists were taking photos.

"Yeah, well, our castle in The Enchanted Forest is better" Prince Charming commented, standing at Killian's other side. The rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"Really, dad?" Emma said, "Now is not the time" David looked at her raising his eyebrows, an innocent look on his face.

"What, it's true! Our castles and palaces are far better that this… pretended Magical Kingdom" He answered, waving his wrist at it.

Katie's smile disappeared, and she started moving in her father's arms, a clear sign that she wanted him to put her down on the floor again. Killians looked at his daughter's sad face, and slowly replace her on her feet. The child immediately left his side and went far behind, where her brother and godmother were standing, and Hook's face turned hard.

He couldn't stand seeing his daughter sad. It made him see red more than anything in this world, and he was never going to let anyone make her sad, even if that person was his own father-in-law.

"Hey _mate_ , could you please save your comments and complains all to yourself?" He asked the man standing at his side angrily. Both Emma and Snow, who had just arrived, looked at him surprised. It was not normal of Killian to snap at Emma's (and now his) family. He could get angry with almost everyone but them.

David frowned and cross his arms over his chest.

"What did you say" He challenged him, looking at his son-in-law from tip to toe, " _pirate_?"

It had been years since David had called Killian like that. Eight years, to be exact, and it made the former pirate gulp and look at the man he had come to consider a friend and almost a father with hurt in his eyes. He would never admit it, but it also hurt him to know that there was always going to be a part of David that would only see him as the ruthless pirate he once was.

"Hey, stop this, you two" Emma spoke with firm voice, taking her husband's hand into hers and looking at her father, "You two are acting like Katie when she's on one of her tantrums" The golden hair princess scolded them, "Dad, we came here for Katie and to try and be a normal family for once. I don't want you making harsh comments on how the Enchanted Forest is better than this… version. Because we all know how much she'd like to go and live in there, just as much as Henry wanted that when he was a child. And we know we can't give her that, that the Enchanted Forest is now closed for us" She remembered them, sad on her voice.

Emma would never admit how much she'd like to go back to the Enchanted Forest, to be able to give her daughter the life she always wanted: the life of a real princess, living in the castle, learning sword-fighting with Killian and David and archery with Snow, magic with Emma and Regina; and horse-riding. She was never going to be able to give her daughter that, as she wasn't with Henry. So, if they had to live in here, than she would make the most of her daughter's time.

* * *

Maybe Disneyland wasn't the Enchanted Forest, but for Emma it was much like it.

Every little detail had been taken care of, and the place reminded Emma much like the place she was born into and visited several times before. Of course, the best thing was to watch both her children laughing and running from one attraction to the other.

Henry had his younger sister on his shoulders and held his young uncle, Neal, and his cousin, Robin, with each one of his hands. They were having the time of their lives in here.

Not the same could be said about the grown-ups at her side.

As soon as they entered through The Magic Kingdom's gates and were received by several woman and men dressed as Snow White, Prince Charming, Cinderella, The Evil Queen and many others their faced had turned in almost utter shock and horrified expression.

"I have never worn my hair like that! It's hideous!"Emma heard her mother say by her side.

"Now I realize what you meant about perms" Her husband, Captain Hook, muttered behind her.

"I never wore that dress!"Regina exclaim as Henry laughed.

The only reason why they were putting off with this was because of the children's smile (and Henry, who was not a child anymore but still enjoyed this greatly).

So, it didn't actually surprise Emma when she heard her youngest child asking another inappropriate question.

"Are you my daddy?" The seven-years-old asked a man who was dressed in a pirates outfit, with a fake hook as a hand and a terrible perm and fake moustache on his face.

Emma immediately turned and run to her daughter's side.

The actor had a shock expression plastered on his face, and his mouth opened and closed.

"I…I don't think-"Before he could say something else, Emma ran and took her daughter, facing the poor man with an apologizing look in her face.

" _Katie_!" She scolded her seven years old child, "What did I tell you?" She looked at the man, "I'm sorry, she's really imaginative. Her father is a sailor, and he lost one hand, so she thinks he's Captain Hook" Emma apologized.

Katie turned to her mother with a angry look on her face.

"Mommy! Stop lying!" She said. She faced the actor again, "My daddy _is_ Captain Hook. And my grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming. And my godmother is the Evil Queen!" The child started explaining the poor main, excited.

"The Evil Queen?" He asked her, confused, "Don't they hate each other?" Emma's face was red with embarrassment and also contain laugh as she hold on her daughter's arm even firmer. By now, most of her family was surrounding them.

"Well, maybe there was most of her story than what was told" The former Evil Queen spoke behind Emma's back, and the savior just rolled her eyes. "Regina, now's not the time" She whispered to her friend, pleading her to let this go. _Yeah, you are asking the woman who held resentment to a child all her life to let something go. You're a genius, Swan._ She thought to herself.

The actor who was imitating her husband frowned.

"She tried to kill a teenager because she was prettier than her!" He exclaimed, and Emma sighed. She needed to get them out of here.

"Ooookay, thank you, we have to go" She told the man, grabbing her daughter with one hand, and her _friend- step grandmother- son's other mother_ with her other hand.

"What's happening here?" _Oh, just fucking great_. Emma thought as her husband appeared, looking between Emma, Regina, Katie and the man behind them who he soon realized was a – poor – imitation of himself. His eyes narrowed.

"What happened" Emma answered, "Is that your daughter went to that man and told him her father is Captain Hook" She whispered, "I really should have thought better before having a pirate's daughter" The savior mutter to herself.

Killian laughed, and lifted up his daughter on his arms, trying to carry her away as his wife tried to do the same with their daughter's godmother.

"I NEVER TRIED TO KILL HER FOR BEING PRETTIER THAN ME!"Regina screamed, and before Emma could stop her, another voice started yelling.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Her youngest child screamed at the man who personified her dad, "MY DADDY IS MORE DEVISHLY HANDSOME THAN YOU!

Oh god, they would never be able to return to Disneyland at all.

* * *

 **Well, this is the end of the Disneyland story. I have many more ideas for this family, and will continue writting them and posting them here, one each week. So, tell me, did you enjoy it? How did you find it?**

 **Cheers!**

 **V.**


	4. Revelations of a Sunday Afternoon

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT SPOILERS ABOUT THE FINAL EPISODE! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILT._**

 _Hello again! Thanks so much for all the reviews you left me. I read them and they made me laugh so much! Haha! That's what you get when you go to Disneyland with OUAT characters._

 _So, this chapter happens just after the first one: an unfortunate question. This is a little Katie-Henry-Killian fluffy and family story. I just couldn't help himself and I had to write this after the OUAT last episode!_

 _Please remember english is not my mother language, so there might be some mistakes!_

 _Enjoy it! And leave reviews!_

 _Cheers._

* * *

"I'm the Crown pirate princess of Misthaven! And who would you be, Sir?" Katie asked her brother, as she held a wooden sword on her right hand.

The little princess was something to look at: she was wearing her usual pirate's outfit, one that was made just for her based on the one her dad owned. But on head rested a real tiara, one her grandmother had given her.

"Oh, my sweet princess, I'm Sir Henry Mills-Swan, crown prince of Misthaven too, and I'm here to protect you by all means necessary" He announced, bowing at his little sister's feet and placing his sword as he took the oath.

Katie straighten up, a pose of a real princess. What she truly was.

"You may now rest, Sir Henry" She claimed her older brother, and he did as she told him, getting up on his feet again, "So, what adventures shall we face on this afternoon?" She solemnly asked, and Henry did all he could to contain a laugh. Katie was truly Killian's daughter, as she spoke almost as complex as he did.

"Oh, my princess today awaits the most magnificent adventure of all" He told her, placing his sword on the top of a bench and extending his hand to his little sister. She took it, and he guided her towards the small castle on the playground. It might not be his castle, the one where he had come so many times as a child to read the book, the one where he forge his first connection with Emma. But this one would be _Katie's and his_ , he told himself.

It would be their castle.

He extended his arms and raised his sister, placing her in the top of the castle. She looked at him, curious, the wooden sword she had hold moments ago now resting on the grass. Then, he went and grabbed something from inside his bag. Katie's eyes went big with enthusiasm when she saw what her brother had picked up from the bag.

The book. The _Storybook._

"I think it's time you get to know where you come from, my dear sister" He told Katie, his voice charged with love. He loved his sister. She was the most important part of his life, and if he had had any doubts when he was younger about her mom and Killian being together, when Katie was born all of that washed away. After the final battle had been fought and won by Emma Swan, they all started rebuilding their lives and Katie had been the first light of a happy beginning.

"But… mommy and daddy told me I'm not old enough to read the stories. They said I had to wait, until I was ten years old, like you when you discovered the storybook" Katie said, confused. Henry sat by her side, placing the oversized book between the two of them.

"Well" He said, "Then this will have to be _our_ secret. I hope you are better at keeping secrets than our grandma" They both laughed at this, "Anyway, I'm the author, after all. And I say that Katherine Jones is ready for this adventure" His sister smiled brightly at him. It wasn't as if she didn't know most of the stories, anyway. But she had never read them all.

Although Katie new most of her family's stories and who they really were (she had, after all, internet connection and saw all Disney's movies) she had never been allowed to read the book. And Henry knew why.

Disney always said who were the villains and who were the heroes but the things that those movies and stories narrated that happened was far from reality. The reality had been worse, much worse. The Evil Queen, Captain Hook and The Wicked Witch of the West had done more terrible things than the ones told in there, and all of them, the real ones, could be found inside the pages of her brother's storybook. They knew she had to know the truth, but everyone (especially Killian, since he was her father, after all) were scared of what she'd found and how she'd react to that. Even the good guys had done pretty bad things, after all.

"So, with which story will we start?" His sister asked him, excited. Henry smiled.

"Well, with yours, of course. And your story starts with your parents, by how our mom and your dad met" He said and, much to Henry's surprise, Katie frowned.

"What? What's the problem, little bean?" Katie just shook her head, "Come on, tell me. You know you can tell me anything, I'm your big brother" She looked at him.

"Why do you always say that?" The seven years old girl asked him. He gave her a confused look.

"Say what?"

"'Our mom' and 'your dad'" She answered, "Why do you always make a distinction?" Henry couldn't still understand what she meant.

"What do you mean? You know why… he's not my dad. He's yours; my dad was Neal, Mr. Gold's son" Katie nodded.

"Yes, yes. I know that. And he died, so that everyone could be saved. Especially our mom" She said, "But my dad is also your dad" She finished, as a matter of a fact. Henry looked at her.

"Katie, Killian is my stepdad. Because he married our mom. But he is not my birth father, I only have one" He explain his little sister, but she raised an eyebrow to her brother.

"You have two moms" She answered, "Our mom, and Auntie Regie"

Henry thought about what she was saying.

"Yes, but… that's different" He tried to explain, "Because Regina adopted me when I was a small baby, and raised me. So, that's why I have two mothers" He finished, and Katie nodded.

"Oh, okay okay" She said, "I understand now" Henry smiled at her, and grabbed the book again.

"So, we were-"He started

"But-"His sister cut him. Henry sighted, and left the book again on the surface, "Didn't my daddy raise you, too?" The little girl asked him.

"No, he" Henry started, but then stopped.

Hadn't he? Hadn't Killian raised Henry?

Hook entered in their lives when Henry was eleven years old. He was 21 years old now, so Killian had been part of his life for… _ten years._

He had been there to see him grow up. He had helped him with his homework at secondary school, and had helped him put a tie for the Homecoming ball. Killian had gone to Seattle, Boston and New York with him and his two moms when they were looking for the best university for him. And he helped him even now, as Henry's expenses were divided in three equal parts to be paid: Regina paid his tuition's fees, Emma paid for his staying and taxes and Killian for his daily expenses.

Killian had gone to each and every one of his science projects, school meetings and talent shows. He had been there to give him advice and encourage him whenever he felt he needed it, all for the past ten years.

And, even before all of that… he had risked his own life going back to Neverland to look for him. The one place Killian never wanted to go back. Everyone thought that he had only done it for Emma, but he knew better: he had done it to help them. Because his mother may have been the reason why Killian changed, but the process was all done by himself.

Neal would always be his father. He had giving him his life, and he had sacrificed himself for Henry and everyone. He had been a hero at the end, and the only reason why he wasn't part of his life was because he actually didn't know he had a son.

But Henry knew that with his sister's question… he couldn't keep that hidden anymore.

"Yes" He finally answered his sister's questions. He looked at her, a smile on both his faces, "He did raise me. He is my father, too" And then, just then, a single tear left Henry's eyes.

He had two fathers. Just as he had two mothers. And he couldn't be any luckier.

* * *

"So, did you two have a good time" Killian asked his children when they entered the house, "Wo, wo, wo! Stop right there, little pirate. Take off your boots before coming inside, or your mother will have my head on a spike" Katie rolled her eyes and sat at the porch, taking off her boots. Henry just kicked his shoes off, and got inside the house.

Killian turned and looked at him.

"Oh, Henry" He said, looking at the boy, "Regina told me she had tons of work to do, your grandparents had to help Neal with a school project which he _now_ remembered needed to be done by tomorrow morning, and Emma was just too tired. She is having a nap upstairs" The former pirate told him, "If you don't mind, I can give you the lift to the airport, so we don't have to bother them" He finished. Katie looked at her father and brother, smiling.

"I'll go and change my clothes!"She cried, running up the stairs.

"Don't run on the stairs!" Her father scolded her, "Emma _can_ fix your bones if you fall, but it won't be pretty!" His only response was the sound of a door closing on the upper floor and Killian sighted, "I don't know that I'll do when she comes to the teenage phase" He mutter to himself, and then turned to his stepson, "So, what do you say?" He asked him "Do I give you a lift to the airport?" Henry smiled at him, suddenly realizing how lucky he had been to have the man on his life.

"Of course" He answered, a smile on his face, "Dad"

Killian's face turn serious as he heard Henry say that single word. He had never called him 'dad' and he didn't want to admit it, but he had always wished the boy would see him like that.

He knew he would never replace Baelfire (bloody hell, he'd _never_ _want_ to do that). But Henry was, in a way, his son. He just accepted that the boy would never see him as his father, but just as his mother's husband and sister's father.

Henry came rushing and hugged Killian. They had shared hugs before, but this one was charges with meaning and emotion. As soon as he realized what was happening, Killian hugged him back, smiling, and a few silent tears came out of his eyes before he could control them.

 _God, he had gone soft_. But he couldn't care less.

He felt a little hand wrapping his right arm, and both men broke the embrace to find Katie looking at them, now dressed in an _Elsa from Frozen_ dressed, her little eyes full of tears. The both smile and laughed at her, and Killian picked up his daughter, giving her a light kiss on her forehead as he brought his other child into the family embrace using his handless arm.

And for the first time in a long, long time Killian Jones felt absolutely complete.

* * *

 **I don't know about you, but I was totally crying as I was writing this.**

 **I watched the final episode last night, and I just had to write this.**


	5. Two pink lines

**Hello Again!**

 **Okay, so...I must warn you. This chapter is extreamly long. I was going to divide it in two parts, but somehow it didn't feel right.**

 **And it's got some angst, too. But at the end of the day, there's always a beautiful rainbow.**

 **Ok... maybe that sounded better in spanish.**

 **So, here's the new chapter! Leave reviews!**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

One pink line: no baby.

Two pink lines: baby.

 _"Come on Swan, it's simple_ " Emma told herself. No, she wasn't _Swan_ anymore. She was _Jones_ now.

Emma never thought she would find herself in this situation again, so soon. She had never thought of having children after Henry had been given up for adoption. It had been the most difficult and heart-breaking decision in her entire life, and at the moment she vowed herself to never have children again. She just couldn't have another child, raise it and be all her life wondering what had happened to her first born son.

" _It's a boy"_ The doctor had told her. And she had felt all her strength coming down. The only thing she had wanted at that moment had been to yell at the doctor and command him to give her the baby, as she smoothed her son and told him everything would be alright, that his mommy was there for him.

And it happened. In the fake memories Regina had given Emma when Pan's curse arrived, she never abandoned her son. But it hadn't been real, not of it had been real, and at last Emma learnt to live with that.

The two minutes passed, and the blonde grabbed the pregnancy test with shaking hands. She looked at it and started crying.

 _Two pink lines. She was pregnant_.

And again, everything was a mess in her life. And again, she was carrying a child she never planned.

 _No, it's not the same_. A little voice inside her said.

This time, she had a family by her side. This time, she had a past and a present, a job; and a man that loved her and would help her.

 _Killian_.

They had been married for six months now, and never discussed the probability of having children. Emma knew Killian loved Henry as his own son, and raising a teenager was hard enough for them. Apart from that, they had only been married for a short period of time and had just had their honeymoon, was it a good idea to have a baby so soon? The black fairy had recently been defeated and there could still be more treats around the corner.

Emma had witness what this life had done on Henry. He should have spent his preteen years having fun with his friends, having his first girlfriend, laughing and being happy. Not worrying about curses and villains and his mother becoming the Dark One.

Could she doom another child to this destiny?

But then again… what else could she do? Abortion was not an option for her. Even though she wasn't sure about anything, this baby was still a part of her and Killian, and she just couldn't do that.

Also, she couldn't give it up for adoption as she had done with Henry. She couldn't bear to lose another child, and it wasn't as if Killian would let her do it.

 _Killian_. Again, her thoughts sent her back to her husband. How was he going to react? Would he be happy, angry, sad? Would he want a child so soon in their lives?

She knew her man would be great father material. Yes, he could be a pirate, but she had seen how he had treated the Lost Boys in Neverland, and how loving and caring he was with Henry. And she knew he had done the same with Neal, as the father of her son had told it himself.

Emma cleaned up the bathroom and took the pregnancy test on her hands, going to her bed and sitting on it.

She knew her husband would be thrilled at the news. So, what was really worrying her so much?

"Mom!" A voice she knew very well called her from the ground floor, "Are you home?" Suddenly Emma felt panic rise up inside her whole body, and she quickly hid the pregnancy test in her drawer.

"Yes, Henry, I'm upstairs!"She answered back. Her son came into her bedroom and they started talking about school and projects he needed to do.

"Oh, mom, today I'm going to stay at my other mom's house, is that okay?" Her son asked her as he left her bedroom towards his own.

"Oh, yeah, there's no problem" This week it was Emma's turn to have him in her house, but she understood he wanted to go to Regina's. She followed him.

"Hey, Kid, I have to go run back at the station. Is it okay?" Emma asked him. She wasn't really going to the station, but she needed fresh air and space to think about all of this. Henry looked at her and smiled back.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just going to pick up some of my stuff" Emma smiled at him and left the house, thinking about the new life growing inside of her.

* * *

She arrived back one hour later, around 6 p.m. Killian should be back from work now, and she would start preparing dinner as it was her time today.

After their honeymoon, Killian had started working at the docks, and also helped her at station as another deputy. Her father had decided that as he had no kingdom to rule, he would go back to having and attending his farm, something he loved when he was just David and no Prince Charming. So, with one deputy less, Emma could really use another one's help. And who better for the position than the man she worked best together with.

But Storybrook was really quiet now, and Killian couldn't really be apart from the sea for long. He may not be a pirate now (or one of the good ones, as he always said) but he was still a sailor. He loved the sea, and she would never wish to take that away from him.

They still sailed on Sunday's afternoons, when the weather was nice. Just Killian, Henry and her. Sometimes Regina or the Charmings would come with them, if their obligations let them.

"Hook?" Emma screamed as she entered the house, "Are you here?"

Someone answered her, but it wasn't her husband's voice, but her son's.

"He's not here" Henry was sitting at the table in their kitchen, something between his hands. Emma looked at him, and her face went white as soon as she realized what her son was holding.

"Where did you find that?" She asked her son. He looked at her.

"In your top drawer" He answered, "I was short on money and wanted to pass by the supermarket on my way to my mom's house, to but things to eat at night as I watched films. You told me the other day you kept some money in there and that I could just take it if I needed it"

It was true, she had told him that. _How stupid could she be?_

"Henry…" She started, but her son cut her.

"So, is this test okay?" He asked her, serious, looking between the pregnancy test in his hands and his mother's face, "Are you pregnant?"

Emma tried to speak but she couldn't. So she just nooded. She now realized what she was scared of. There was a brief silence between them.

"When did you learn?" Her son wondered.

"Today" She answered, "This afternoon, before you arrived. That was why I left work earlier, I wanted to come home and do the test" She finished. He looked at her.

"And why didn't you tell me when I arrived?" There was hurt in his voice, and Emma started crying, silent tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Henry" She said, "I just… I didn't know how. I didn't plan this, and…" She tried to explain, but there were no words really, "I just don't want you to think or ask yourself… why this baby and not you. I don't want you to wander why I didn't keep you, and why I am now going to keep this baby. Because I love you, like I haven't loved anything before. You and Killian are the two most important things in my life, the two people I love the most" She wanted to continue, but couldn't.

When she heard that Mary Margaret was pregnant, a part of her felt betrayed. Her parents had sent her away (no matter how noble the reasons were) when she had just been born. She had grown up alone, scared, and always wandering why someone had abandoned her. Why hadn't she been enough.

And when her brother Neal was born (who she loved and cherished) everyone commented on how beautiful the baby was, and what a great mother she would be. But the truth… she had already had a child! She was not a first-time mother, but everyone _acted_ around Snow as if she _was_ a first time mother.

Emma felt she had been left aside. That she did no longer matter… _again_.

She didn't want Henry to feel like that. She didn't want her son to wander why she had abandoned him, and was now having another baby. She didn't want him to feel less than what he was: her true love, her son.

Henry looked at his blond mother, now tears on his face.

"Mom…" He started, "I… I will never feel like that. I told you years ago: I know why you gave me up. It was to give me my best chance. And I'm glad you did, or you'd have never met your parents, broke the curse, met Killian and now get pregnant. And I would have never met my mom, Regina" He said, "I love you mom, and I'm just thrilled that I'm going to be a big brother!" He smiled through his tears, and Emma looked at him.

"You are?" She asked him, unsure. He nodded.

"Of course!"He almost screamed, "I'm going to have a sibling! How cool is that?" Her son couldn't stop smiling, "We have to tell everyone. A new prince or princess is coming, there must be a Baby Shower, and then a Crown Ceremony, and a-"Henry started, pointing out all the celebrations that were needed for his new sibling's arrival and Emma was so enthusiastic about her eldest son's approval, that she almost doesn't stop him.

"Okay, okay Henry. You sound just like your grandmother" She said, giggling. Henry stopped and looked at her, both of them serious.

"I love you, mom" Her son told her, "And I'll love my sibling, just as much as I love our family here" Emma knew that he meant his little family, the one that lived inside the four walls of this house. Killian, himself and her. And now, another little person. They just stood like that, looking into each other eyes, not telling anything but telling everything.

* * *

 _8 months later…_

"Come on David, come on answer the bloody phone!" Her husband yelled at his mobile, as her son helped her enter the car.

Emma was now 9 months pregnant and contractions started in the middle of the night. It was now 3 am in the morning, and Killian was trying to call her parents to let them know the baby was coming.

Just as she entered in the yellow bug's passenger seat, Regina arrived.

Emma and Regina lived only ten blocks one from the other. It had been something Henry and Killian had planned when they were looking for the perfect house.

On the other hand, the Charmings didn't live so close to their house. The farming side was on the other end of Storybrook, where they had moved almost a year ago now.

"I came as soon as I could" a very agitated Regina said, "Henry, get inside my car" She commanded her son, as she helped his other mother position herself inside the car, "How are you, Emma?" Regina asked her. The blond hair woman looked at her, panic on her face.

"Absolutely scared as hell?" She said as a question, "It would be better if daddy there wouldn't be freaking out himself" She mutter to herself and Regina, pointing at Killian. Regina rolled her eyes.

Men would always be men.

"Hey, pirate!"Regina called Killian's attention, who was dialing his in-law's number again, "Get in the care with your wife who is about to give birth to your child" She reprimanded him, using her Queen's voice, "I'll call David and Snow"

In any other situation, Killian would reply the former Evil Queen's comment with a sarcastic one himself, but he was just too freak out for anything else.

He was going to be a father. A bloody father.

Well, technically he already was a father. He had Henry… but he was going to have a _baby_.

How could he care of a baby? The past nine months he had been so worried about Emma's comfort and Henry's wellbeing over the changes that he hadn't stopped to think that in mare hour a freaking baby would arrive inside the house.

How could he raise it? How could he be a good father to a small infant, when he never had a good father himself?

He got inside the car, and looked at Emma, who was breathing heavily. And for a brief moment they looked into each other's eyes forgetting everything.

They did it. They got themselves their happy beginning. They looked at their house, the start of that happy beginning.

"Next time we get in there" Emma told him, with a faltering voice, "There is going to be a new, tiny person with us" Killian smiled at her words.

"We are going to have a _baby_ , Swan" He said, still amazed.

Killian turned on the car, and they set of to the Hospital.

* * *

" _Dr. Whale to Room number 8. Dr. Whale to Room number 8_ " Killian heard the speakers say, but all he could here was Emma's screaming. Gosh, she was in pain, and it was his fault. After all, he had put the baby inside her.

"Breath, love. Breath" He told her, but he didn't really know what to do or how to help her. He was caring her in a wheelchair, Henry on his right side and Regina on the left, each one of the Mills holding one of Emma's hands.

As soon as they entered they saw Charming and Snow rushing to her side.

"Oh, now you appear!" Killian almost screamed at his in-laws. David was about to answer his son-in-law, when Emma shouted at them.

"NOT NOW! DON'T ARGUE NOW OR I'LL SEND YOU BOTH BACK TO THE ENCHANTED FOREST!"

David and Killian looked at each other and just rushed to her side.

"Emma, sweetheart, everything will be alright" Snow told her daughter, with calm and loving voice, "Now it's most the child's work than yours" Emma looked at her angrily.

"I KNOW! I HAVE GIVEN BIRTH BEFORE! BUT HENRY WAS MUCH EASIER THAN HIS SIBLING!" Snow's eyes opened wide open, but just raised her arms in the air and stepped away. And then Emma started sobbing.

"I'm sorry, mom" She tried to say, between her sobs and the pain shots the baby was giving her, "It's just-"But her mother didn't let her finish. She just smiled at her, and gave her a knowing look. She understood what her daughter was being pulled through.

If Emma thought giving birth was difficult, she should have tried doing it in the _Enchanted Forest_. With a _curse_ coming over them.

Suddenly nurses arrived and took Emma's chair, guiding her and all her family through the main hall. No one needed to ask who she was, everyone knew it.

They brought her over to an empty room and Dr. Whale stepped in. Killian nodded at the doctor's presence, who sat in front of Emma's bed and examined her.

"Well, you are very dilated, so we should move you to the delivery room and start preparing everything" He said with calm voice. He understood that the couple in front of him was scared, but for him it was just his job. He opened a wardrobe and took a sterilized green robe and gloves from it, passing them to Killian.

"You should go inside and put this over your clothes, Hook" He told the pirate, and then looked at his namesake, "And you could consider taking the hook off. It could be dangerous inside the delivery room" Killian just nodded, asking himself why hadn't he put on his prosthetic hand before leaving.

 _Oh, right, because my wife started screaming at 2 am that she was having contractions._

The pirate entered the bathroom, and then Dr. Whale took Emma's wheelchair, leading her out of the room. Outside, all her family were waiting for her.

As soon as they stepped in the corridor, everyone stood up.

"Well, it's time" Emma told them through the pain she was feeling, but caressing her belly. She would miss it. "The little one here is coming" She finished, looking at them.

"Another one of them can come inside with you, Emma" Dr. Whale reminded her.

This was so different from the first time she had given birth. That time, it had been only her, the doctor, the social assistant and a police officer. That time, she was alone. Now, she could choose which member of her large family would accompany her and her husband into bringing a whole new person into this world.

Snow White had just started to grab her things, coming to Emma's side. It was, after all, normally the mother's mom who would come inside the Delivery Room. But then, Hook appeared.

"Wait!" He said, rushing to his wife's side. Emma took his hand, and looked at her own mom.

"Mom, I always dreamed about the moment I would give birth and I would have my own mother by my side" She told the brunet woman, "I didn't have that the first time" She finished, looking at her son, taking his hand with the other one. She looked back at Snow "But I'm so sorry. There is someone else I'd love to enter with me" The former princess looked confused and hurt, but didn't say a word. Emma looked back at her son, "Henry, would you like to come inside with us and see your knew sibling being brought into this world?" She asked her eldest child, her voice charged with emotions.

Henry smiled as he had never done before. "Really?" He asked, his eyes switching between his mom's and stepdad's. They both nodded.

"Aye, lad" Killian answered, "You, more than anyone, should have the right to be there" He explained, "Although most of the time it will be your mother screaming and yelling at me" He finished, more to himself than anything else, but everyone left a small, nervous laugh. Henry nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I want to be there" Whale passed him another pair of gloves and a robe the same color as Killian's, and the teenager when right inside to change, Regina by his side.

* * *

"Put her on the bed" Dr. Whale commanded the nurse, as he washed his hands for what was to come. Killian and Henry both helped the woman, Emma now shouting again as contractions hit her hard and painfully.

"Come on, love" Killian told his wife. He hated to see her in pain, "You can do this" And then as she was lying on bed, she went far off from reality. Suddenly, she wasn't at Storybrook's hospital, but inside the prison's hospital. Suddenly, there was no one at her side, but only her, defenless, alone and scared.

And just then, the strong and taught Emma was gone, replaced by an eighteen years old child too scared of anything.

"No" She mutter, almost a whisper, "No" She repeated. Killian rushed to her side, but now she was screaming, "NO NO NO" She said, and tried to get off the bed, "Let me go. Unchain me. I don't want to lose my baby. I don't want to lose my baby" She was crying and yelling, her whole body shaking violently.

Whale saw what was happening, and immediately turned at them "STOP HER!" He screamed, "She'll hurt the baby!" Killian and Henry tried to put her on place, but she couldn't see them. All she could see was an old nurse and the social assistant at her side. Everyone judging her.

 _She's only eighteen._

 _And she's pregnant!_

 _And on jail! What kind of good can she bring to the baby?_

 _She will be a terrible mother! Look at her, she is on jail!_

"No, no, no" She continued crying. Killian would have done anything, _anything_ to switch places with his wife in that moment. He would have cut himself his other hand if that would make her pain go away, "Shhh" He whispered into her ear, "It's alright, love. You are here, with me. And with Henry" He tried to reason with her, but she couldn't listen.

"What on hell is happening to her!?" Whale screamed, and Killian just wanted to rip his head from his shoulders.

Couldn't he see his wife was on pain? She continued muttering nonsense words.

"She's in shocked" Henry muttered at his side, "She's reliving a very bad memory… when she gave birth to _me_ "

Killian looked at the lad's sad eyes. He couldn't even imagine how painful it must be for him to realize that his mother was so heart-broken at the mare memory of what it had meant to give birth to her son, handcuff at prison.

 _Who handcuffs a woman as she is giving birth? She won't go anywhere!_

"Henry, come here" The older man commanded his stepson, and the teenager did as he was told, "Talk to her. We have to bring her back to reality" He explained the lad, as he caressed his wife's head, smoothing her.

"Mom, mom" The boy repeated, trying to lock eyes with her, "Mom, it's me. You are okay. You are not in prison, you're in Storybrook. Killian and I, we are here, with you" He tried to tell her.

And little by little, Emma came back into reality. She realized the man at her side wasn't the doctor, but Killian. Her husband. And that the other figure wasn't the social assistant, but her son.

The son she had given birth fourteen years ago. The son that had brought her back to Storybrook and her family. God, she owed Henry _so much_.

"Are we good?" Whale asked, impatiently, and she frowned. Why had she chosen _him_ as her doctor? Oh, yeah, right. Because there wasn't another real doctor here in Storybrook.

She blinked at her Henry, and tried to tell him something. But suddenly another wave of pain washed her; all she could do was scream. Whale sat in front of her, between her legs.

"Okay, Emma. It's time to start pushing" He indicated the blond hair woman. And Emma did as he commanded, pushing with pain.

She pushed three times and then stopped.

"Again" Whale said. And she did it again. By the fourth time she felt her whole body heavy and exhausted.

"I- I can't- I can't do this" She whispered, her face covered with sweat. Killian faced her.

"Aye, love. You can. You're strong, and so is our baby. Come on" He encouraged her, "Think about the baby. Soon we will be holding him or her in our arms. Soon it will meet the rest of its family" With that in mind, Emma pushed. And pushed.

Soon her baby would meet its family. And it would be happy. God, it would be. She would make sure her baby has everything he or she needs. She would make sure that her child would always be happy, surrounded by family and friends. She would make sure that this child had the childhood her and Killian never had. He or She would have a big brother, and grandparents, and _two_ parents to love and cherished him or her. And aunts and uncles. It would be happy. The happiest child to have ever set foot on this planet or realm.

Emma gave on hard, big push and the lights started tingling, just as when she had given birth to Henry. Then, darkness. The lights went out completely but she couldn't care less, because in that moment she heard the most beautiful sound in the whole world. A baby's cry. _Her_ baby.

And suddenly lights came on again; as her baby continued crying, and all she could do was rest her head back on the pillow and breathe, as she smiled. She noticed Henry and Killian moving, loosening the grip on her hands but never leaving her side.

Whale laughed, "It's a girl!" He shouted through her child- her _daughter's_ \- screams. And then Killian and Henry started laughing and crying, and she hoped on her elbows, looking at them.

Whale was holding a small burden on his arms, placing the little body inside a baby blanket. Her daughter was still dirty from the placenta, but it obviously didn't matter to Killian, who immediate took the baby in his arms, his handless one supporting her and the other one caressing her little body.

"Hey" He whispered into her, "Hey there. I'm your papa" He told the tiny baby, "Everything's alright, you are here. You are here"

In two hundred years, he never though he would be able to feel this. To live this. And it was all thanks to her. It was all thanks to the blonde woman on bed. He gazed at his wife, and another wave of love and adoration washed him over.

God, she had brought so much happiness in his life. She had given him a family, a real one. He raised his eyes to the lad next to the woman he loved. His son. He could not be his blood son, but for him it was the same. He already loved him as one, and would never make a difference between the baby in his arms and the lad standing at the other side of the bed.

Emma looked at Killian, overwhelmed by all the emotions running through her body. Henry run to Killian's side, and the pirate sat in a chair at his wife's side, letting his family watch the newest member.

The baby was so tiny, just half of Killian's arm. Her eyes were shut, not allowing them to see her eyes, but she had a small amount of fair hair over her head. Her mother's color. Her small hands were closed into tiny fists and she was still shaking, as if complaining about something. The three of them laughed.

"She seems angry" Henry noticed, his voice cracked at the sight of his little sister.

"Maybe she's just angry because we took her out of her mommy's belly" Killian remarked, and they laughed again. Emma moved from the first time, and took the baby into her own arms, looking at her with adoration. She hadn't been able to do this with Henry when he was born, and all the sensations and hormones where overwhelming her.

"Will you tell me her name?" Henry asked his mother and stepdad, "Or we are going to wait for her crowning, as we did with my uncle?" Emma and Killian laughed, remembering that day. No, she wasn't going to do that.

"Katherine" Emma answered, looking between the two boys in her life and her daughter. Killian smiled at her.

"Yes" He continued, looking at the lad, "We decided to name her Katherine Jones. Katie" He finished for her. Henry's smile got wider.

Weeks ago they had decided that If the was a boy, they would name him Liam David Jones, and if it was a girl, Katherine Jones. The decision for the female name had been, mostly, because as Emma was pregnant she had found herself calling it Katie or Liam. Those names just felt right for the child, and they decided to go with their instincts.

"Katherine. Katie" He shorten, "I like that. Does she have a middle name?"

"No" "Yes" Both Killian and Emma answered at the same time. The pirate looked at his wife, confused.

"We never said anything about a middle name if it was a girl" He said, confused. Emma smiled at him. She had the perfect middle name for her daughter.

"Milah. That'll be her middle name. Katherine Milah Jones"

Henry and Killian froze at her words. Henry in surprise: he never though his mom would be able to name her daughter after her husband's long lost lover. And Killian… he had all his thoughts fogged.

After his first love died, he never though he would be able to find joy in his life again. But here he was, two hundred years later, and happy as he had never been before. Milah's death made him go in a path of revenge and self-destruction. Emma had brought back the light in his life.

She was the Savior, but for him that meant so much more. Emma Swan was his personal savior. And after all those years, he had finally kept his promise. He had honored Milah's death, but not the way he thought he would. He had honored her by loving again, by living again. He had honored her by forgiving himself.

Killian took his daughter in his arms again and this time the baby wasn't shaking. Katie opened her eyes for the first time, blue staring right into blue. His eyes looking back at him, but in a different person. He looked at the tattoo on his arm, with his former lover's name on it, and then at his wife.

"Are you sure, love?" He asked her, giving her the chance to take that back. But she only smiled.

"I owe her a lot. If it wasn't for her, you'd have never been able to be here for me. If it hadn't been for her, you'd still be in the underworld" Emma answered him, "She though you how to love, and you passed all that love to me after two centruries." She said, looking right into his eyes, "To us" She finished, extending her hands, holding them at Killian's arm and Henry's hand. She sighed, for the thousand time, "I love you so much, my boys" She told them, overwhelmed, "I love you so much. You will never understand what you mean for me"

Killian and Henry look at each other, and then back at the blonde woman on bed.

"Yes, we do, mom" Henry answered. He didn't say anything else, but he didn't need to.

"Lad, would you like to hold your baby sister?" Killian asked his stepson, who immediately looked at him and smiled, as bright and wide as he had never done it before. Killian put his newborn daughter into his son's arms, and then looked back at his wife.

He knew she was tired as hell, and that he should let her rest. But he couldn't help himself, and just bent down, kissing her fiercely. Emma seemed surprise, but after a few brief seconds responded to her husband's kiss, until it stopped.

In any other moment, Hnery would have made a disgust sound and they would have laugh. But not today. Not this moment.

"You" Killian said, resting his head into his wife's forhead, "Will never understand what you mean to me. You will never realize how you saved me, savior. But I will spend all my life, every second of it, trying to make you and our children the happiest people on this universe. I will spend every little second of my life showing you how much you all mean to me" He finished. Emma didn't emit a sound, she just stayed there, tears running from her eyes. Suddenly Killian felt something on his back, someone pressing on it, and Emma laughed.

It was Henry, on one arm holding his baby sister and with the other one embracing his mom and stepdad. Killian opened his arms, letting the lad come into the embrace.

They stayed like that for some seconds, and then Henry spoke.

"Killian, I know this is your job" He asked his stepdad, "But…. Could I go and introduce my little sister to the rest of our family?" He said. Killian laughed, and nodded. Henry left his sister in the incubator, and then went into the hall.

Seconds later the whole charming family and the other member of the Mills family came inside. Regina and Snow were the first ones rushing to Emma's sides. The former Evil Queen took Emma's hand and gave her a bright smile, as Snow sat on the chair her son-in-law had previously been, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Attention, everyone" Henry Mills-Swan said, calling out for everyone. Killian stood by his side, his baby daughter on his arms. The lad looked at his stepfather, who nodded at him, giving him permission to proceed. Everyone stared at both of them "I would like to introduce you all to the newest member in this family, my baby sister, Katherine Milah Jones" He finished, a huge smile on his face,.

Everyone seemed a little taken when Emma's eldest child announced his sister's name. Everyone but Regina, who could perfectly understand it. She had, after all, named her son Daniel, after her long lost love.

After the initial surprise had passed, they all smiled and congratulate the new parents and brother. Snow White was the one who took the initiative, taking her new and younger grandchild in her arms, all surrounding Emma's bed.

The savior looked at the picture in front of her.

A Prince. A Princess. An Evil Queen. A Believer.

They were all her family. And who was she? In what had she become? She looked at her one True Love, smiling at her. In what had he become?

When she had been an Orphan, he had been a Slave. A Thief and a Lieutenant. Savior and Pirate.

Mother. Father.

* * *

 **Okay... so? Did you like it?**

 **Everytime we talk about a CS baby, almost everyone seems to agree that if the baby is a boy it will be named Liam... I think that's the most viable option, of course.**

 **But then, last night I was re-watching the whole series... and I saw the part where Regina scolds Henry and calls him by his full name (Henry Daniel Mills), and it just hit me. If CS had a baby girl, they would name it Milah. Maybe not as a first name, but the name is so right. Milah never wanted Killian to spend his whole life trying to avenge her, and in the end he honored her.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

 **Cheeres, V.**


End file.
